Oneiric Lies' Aftermath
by Month4
Summary: A fan sequel of Oneiric Lies by Uniasus. Back up from being deleted from the site without warning by the site. Will change ratings to M when I've uploaded the next (and last) chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about the long wait. This story was deleted without warning from this website, but it's back now. I changed it so that the people behind its deletion will be happy, WHICH I HOPE THEY ARE! This is a fan-sequel of Oneiric Lies' by Uniasus. I've asked for permission already and he's happy to confirm my words.

This story depicts Sora's recovery from when his friends brings him into the gummi ship. Enjoy.

Donald comes running into the cockpit of the gummi ship, immediately jumps into a seat and pushing buttons on the control panel as Riku and Kairi gets Sora's body ready for take off. Kairi, who has run out of MP is now struggling to do more cure spells, instead she only breaks out in sobs. Riku is laying down Sora's body in the fourth seat and leaning it back to make a makeshift bed.

"Kairi, go get the first aid kit now," orders Riku and Kairi runs off to another area of the gummi ship. "Donald, Jimminy mentioned that a wizard named Merlin know some stuff that's not in any books lives on The Radiant Garden. Are we close to it?"

"I'll bring up a map on the screen," Donald quacks as a map appears on the big screen. It turns out that The Radiant Garden is the next world from the one they are on. That's when Kairi comes in with a white box with a red cross on it.

"Kairi, wrap bandages around Sora's neck, wrists and thigh where the bleeding is heaviest," orders Riku as he marches over to Donald's seat. "Donald, contact The Restoration Committee and put it on screen."

On the world called The Radiant Garden there is an inn called Seventh Heaven. There in a meeting room that's reserved for only The Restoration Committee. There is a long table with chairs with wheels set up in there, along with Cid's super computer. Cid is typing on the computer manning the defense program for the town. Leon and Aerith are having a cup of tea at the table. Cloud is standing up and leaning on the wall waiting for his shift for patrol. Yuffie just entered the room when the phone connected to the computer signals an incoming transmission. Everyone becomes alert as Cid picks up a receiver like a normal phone. After they hear Cid say yes he turns to Leon.

"Donald is calling from a rescue ship for an emergency video call for the group with him and Riku," says Cid.

"Put them on," responds Leon. Within seconds there is a picture of Riku with Donald on the screen.

"What is the emergency?" asks Leon.

"It's Sora," replies Riku. "The King received a note about Sora's where abouts and that he'll need medical help. We are now at the place, but magic is not helping him, even for two keyblades. We are thinking Merlin will know about it."

"Bring him here," says Leon. "When you get here select Merlin's house as a teleporting target." Suddenly Kairi's voice comes in.

"Riku!" she screams. "Sora's breathing has stopped!"

"I have to go," Riku quickly says as he spins around and disappears from sight. "Donald, cut the call and get the ship going." After a few seconds of hearing Riku give mouth-to-mouth to Sora the screen goes black.

"Yuffie," barks Leon. "You head to Merlin's and alert him of our situation. Aerith, you and I will head over there too to help out. Cloud, you tell Tifa to set up a bed in this room for when we can bring Sora here for recovering then meet us there. Cid, you put the teleportation pad in Merlin's house online and put new Claymores near Merlin's house." Everyone dashes off to their assigned jobs.

Thirty minutes later Donald, Kairi and Riku teleports into the main room of Merlin's house with Riku carrying Sora's still limp body. Aerith is clothed in an operation gown with her hair stuffed in a cap and standing near a bed with wheels. She is holding an air mask attached to a pump. Leon instantly takes Sora's unconscious body and lays him on the bed while Riku tells them of Sora's condition, including that Sora's ankle on the leg opposite of the stabbed thigh looks broken. Aerith wheels the bed into a separate room and before Aerith enters she calls to the direction of the bathroom door.

"Merlin, come on!" she calls.

"Coming!" come the muffled call of Merlin from within the bathroom. Then he exits and heads to the room Aerith puts Sora in. He is dressed in the same manner as Aerith with his beard stuffed into a bigger operating cap with the band tightened. Leon, Cloud, Riku, Donald and Kairi all tries to hold in their laughter at how ridiculous Merlin looks. He closes the door to the makeshift operating room behind him when he enters.

During the long wait for them to come out Riku gives a more detailed version of the occurrence between when they gave up searching for Sora to when they made contact with them.

"Cloud," says Leon once Riku's done with the report to get his attention. "Since you have the most experience with Sepharoth what do you think we should do?"

"I do know that Sepharoth likes to inflect pain in as many ways as he can," says Cloud in thought. "And telling someone that the friends he was with is dead because of him in a most horrible way is a good way to inflict pain. So I'm voting that Riku is the one to go get Sora clothes and report back to The King. Kairi will need to get Sora to will himself back to us and Donald to tell them that he and Goofy made it out alive despite what lies Sepharoth told him."

"That's a good plan," agrees Leon. "Ok it's settled. Riku will go while Kairi and Donald stays." After Riku teleports back to the gummi ship the rest of the group spends the rest of the time in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

The operation was taking up the rest of the day. So the Restoration Committee returns to the Seventh Heaven and patrolling the town leaving Kairi and Donald at Merlin's house.

At sunset the group is all in Merlin's house at the same place they were when Sora came in. Suddenly Riku, Goofy and King Mickey teleports into the place, Riku is carrying a pile of clothes.

"How is he?" asks King Mickey.

"They're still working on him," answers Yuffie.

"Well I've brought his pajamas and a few pairs of underwear," says Riku.

"Just put them on the chair next to the door!" calls Aerith from inside.

"You were listening to us!?" calls back Riku.

"My job in here is to hand Merlin the tools he needs!" answers Aerith. "It doesn't need all of my brain power!"

"What about Merlin!?" asks Goofy.

"I put a deaf spell on him!" answers Aerith. "Now not even the loudest explosion will break his concentration!"

"That's good," sighs King Mickey.

"Cloud," yawns Kairi. "Does Tifa's inn have any spare rooms?"

"I think so," says Cloud in thought.

"Well I'm going to see about that," yawns Kairi leaving the house. Soon the others goes their own way. Leaving Aerith and Merlin working on Sora through the night.

The next day after breakfast Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey while some of the Restoration Committee patrol the town. The rest stays at the inn.

"How is it going!?" asks Donald.

"We're almost done!" comes Aerith's answer.

"Well Cid programed another teleportation target so that we can teleport Sora straight to the head quarters!" calls Riku.

"That's great!" calls back Aerith. "It looks like we are going to be done by noon!" Everyone gave a big cheer, Kairi even let some tears of joy fall from her eyes.

"I'm going to test out the teleporting program now," says Riku going to a clearing in the room. He sets a box on the floor and pulls out a walkie-talkie.

"Merlin's to headquarters, do you read me?" he says into the walkie-talkie.

"Headquarters to Merlin's, reading you loud and clear," came Leon's voice. "Everything ready?"

"Yeah, the box is in place," answers Riku.

"Ok, commencing test one," says Leon. The box slowly disappears.

"We got it," says Leon. "How's Sora?"

"Aerith says that they'll be done with him by noon," answers Riku.

"Yahoo!" comes a loud whoop from Yuffie. "Tifa didn't have an extra bed for him though."

At twelve Riku and Kairi are the only ones at Merlin's house when Aerith steps out of the room to get the pajamas and a pair of underwear. That's when they got a look into the makeshift Operation room to see Sora wearing nothing but bandages around his head, neck, torso, thigh, foot, wrists and hands. He even has a tube down his throat attached to an air pump that pumps air into the persons' lungs by itself, and an I.V. Full of blood dripping the blood into his arm. They can see the scabs on his lower lip. He has a big splint around his chest and a smaller one for his ankle. Sora's friends couldn't help but let out a gasp at the shock of seeing how helpless their friend looks.

"Is he going to be ok?" asks Kairi as Aerith puts the clothes on Sora's lower half of his body. A question that's on all their minds.

"Yes he will be ok," replies Merlin as both Merlin and Aerith pushes the bed on wheels out after Aerith was done. "He will be bed ridden for a month and a half. He can't move his shoulders for that long and the stitches will be in for two weeks. I'm going to rest for a long time before I do research for the cure for the anti-magic problem. Sephiroth did a number on him. Broken ribs that could have punctured his lungs, but didn't, stabbed and twisted into his thigh, which he miraculously survived, broken his ancle, burned his heel so badly that the nerves in his foot is now dead, dislocated his shoulders, punctured his neck and wrists in numerous places and burned him a lot. Any normal person would have died a long time ago. The rest are miner cuts."

"I'll be coming with you," says Aerith. "I'll need to keep an eye on him."

"Ok," says Riku before turning on the walkie-talkie and speaking into it. "We are ready to teleport. We have Aerith coming too."

"Stand by," comes Cid's voice.

They teleport into the corner of the Restoration Committee HQ. The only ones there besides Mickey, Donald and Goofy are Cid, Yuffie and Cloud. They all couldn't help but either cringe or suck in a breath loudly at the sight of their fallen hero. Aerith walks to the couch that's next to the wall and plops down on it. Riku fills the ones there in on Sora's condition.

"I can see him doing something like this," states Cloud. "Sephiroth is a sadist. Once Sora wakes up he'll need more healing then physical healing."

"What do you mean?" quacks Donald.

"Sephiroth likes to play with peoples' heads," answers Cloud. "He probably told Sora lies to try and weaken his will to live, but judging by what Riku said Sora was still fighting to live. That's where We come in, we will show him that everyones' safe and nothing had changed."

"That won't be a problem," says Kairi.

"Because it's all true," says Riku. "We're still alive and well and at his side. No matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

It is now the night after Sora arrives at Seventh Heaven/The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee HQ for recovery after a very long time in surgery. Cloud is the only one sitting in the room in a chair beside the bed Sora's sleeping propped up in. He appears to be asleep, but he's wide awake. He just closes his eyes and listens super close to his surroundings. This way Cloud can hear even the tiniest of sounds. He snaps his eyes open at the sound of something popping and a painful moan. Cloud jumps up and turns the lights on with a remote control Cid made. The instant the power button is pushed it sends a signal to the master computer to send a message to all light sources in the room to turn on. "It will do great for late night guard duty" Cid had said while giving it to Cloud. In the bed Sora's head is tilted to the side and his eyes are fluttering open. Cloud is at his side in an instant. One hand's stroking Sora's hair while the other's gently holding his shoulder.

"Hey Sora," says Cloud softly. "Welcome back to the world of the living." Sora slowly opens and closes his mouth like he wants to talk, but not a sound comes out of his lips. Cloud can tell by looking in Sora's eyes that he wants to ask a question. Cloud stops Sora's lip movements by pressing his fingers against Sora's lips.

"Shh," hushes Cloud. "There's no need to talk. You're hooked up to many gizmo's by wires and a tube connects one of them down your throat to help you breath. Riku and Kairi were two of the three team members that brought you here. I'm leaving the third as a surprise. They found you alone on the world you were leaving before you got attacked. They brought you here when you were at death's door and Merlin and Aerith had to do surgery on you, since magic had no effect what-so-ever. So your going to be in this shape until Merlin finds an antidote to whatever poison Sephiroth gave you." Then he sets a washcloth under Sora's chin, moves the tube hanging out of Sora's mouth to the side and takes the protein shake that Kairi prepared out of the mini-fridge. He raises Sora's body more in a sitting position with one arm as he brings the cup to Sora's lips.

"You're going to be weak for a while," informs Cloud. "So Kairi made a protein shake for you. It's in liquid form" Sora drinks the protein shake as Cloud cradles him. Afterwards Cloud wipes Sora's chin with the washcloth and sets Sora back into the soft pillows.

"She calls the shake 'One meal in a shake'," continues Cloud. "She says its got all the major nourishments of one meal in one shake." Sora gives a weak smile to that.

"You better get some more rest now," says Cloud. "In the morning Riku and Kairi will want to see you and the third person who found you." Sora closes his eyes and in seconds he's fast asleep. Cloud uses the remote to switch the lights off again before he closes his eyes, but not falling to sleep.

The next morning Riku and Kairi walks into the room a few minutes after Leon and after the last bit of the sun had risen. Cid and Aerith had got there while the sun was rising. Cloud had opened his eyes for good at the sound of Cid and Aerith coming in.

"How's Sora?" asks Riku.

"The good news is that he made it through the night," sighs Aerith.

"Not only that but he came to in the middle of the night," says Cloud. "He drank all of the protein shake. So you'll have to make more, Kairi."

"Leave it to me," replies Kairi walking to the mini fridge. She takes out an opened can of V8 fusion that has plastic wrap on it and a rubber band wrapped around it and a small carton of yogurt.

"What's the bad news?" asks Cid.

"His heart rate is weak," answers Aerith. "It's not enough to cause too much concern, but it's enough to worry about it."

"Hey, Sora's awake," says Leon. That made Kairi raise her head from her crouched spot. Sora is looking with partially open eyes, but he's awake none the less. Riku is at his side and Kairi put the two items on top of the fridge and is also at his side in no time.

"Sora!" they both cheer simultaneously. Sora weakly raises his hands as high as he could. Kairi and Riku understands what he wants. Each of them takes hold of one of Sora's hands. He smiles weakly at the contact.

"Well I'm leaving for a moment," says Cloud as he walks out of the door. Aerith takes a seat in the chair Cloud was sitting in close to Sora's bed.

"And I am going to make a protein shake," says Kairi as she put Sora's hand next to him and continues what she was doing before. Riku takes a seat next to Sora.

"Hey," Riku says softly. "You don't know how glad we are that you're awake."

"We've been so scared that we'll loose you," adds Kairi as she puts some yogurt in the blender with the V8 fusion she put in before. "You started to not breath on your own on the way here."

"I had to perform mouth-to-mouth until we've arrived," says Riku. "You had bled a lot too."

"While Riku contacted Leon and the others I bandaged up your wounds," states Kairi adding some protein powder she got from the cabinets above the counter to the mix in the blender. "You had a severe stab wound to your leg. It looked like whatever was used to stab you there was twisted while it was still in your leg. There were also puncture wounds around both wrists and around your neck. "

"Aerith said that you're lucky to even be alive," says Riku. "Just, please get better real soon."

"I'm turning the blender on now," cuts in Kairi. After a few minutes of the blender making a very loud noise Kairi turns it off.

"Sora," says Leon. "I know you can get past this. You have a lot of friends that wants you to get better and you've been through lots of situations and managed to get through it all."

"And you can start by getting nutrition in you," adds Kairi as she walks over to Sora with a glass of the protein shake. With help from Riku, Kairi poured all of the protein shake into Sora's mouth, and Sora swallows as much as he can before some of it dribbles down Sora's chin. The door leading to the room opens right when Kairi wipes the last of the dribbled protein shake from Sora's chin and Riku settles him back on to the pillows. Cloud enters the room with Donald and Goofy charging in past him. Sora's eyes widens at the sight of his two friends he believed to be dead and the heart rate monitor starts giving stronger signals. The two strange animal looking characters tackles their friend's shoulder cast. Then they gently move upward until they are embracing his neck in a hug. Taking care not to hurt Sora. Suddenly the heart rate monitor starts going crazy and gagging sounds are coming from Sora's mouth. In that instant the room fills with panic. Aerith jumps up from her seat and hurriedly shoves Donald, Riku and Goofy away from the bed.

"Abnormal heart rate equals the inability to breath," mutters Aerith as she lifts Sora so that he's sitting up with his head leaning back. "But he's gagging, which suggests this should help." She then pulls the tube out from Sora's throat. The second it is cleared Sora starts gasping for air. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's out of the forest," announces Aerith setting Sora back on the pillows. "It should be smooth sailing from here on out."

"What the heck was that?" asks Cid. "It's like he suddenly came to life."

"That is kind of what just happened," answers Aerith. "The sight of his friends that was with him when Sephiroth attacked alive made him, as you've said, 'came to life'. In short, seeing everyone alive and fine made him want to be able to breath on his own."

"That's exactly what happened," states Cloud. "I told you some time while Aerith and Merlin were working on Sora that Sephiroth probably told him that Donald and Goofy died in the attack. Sora believed him and no one came for a long time. Which will make anyone give up on life. The reason he's still alive is because someone helped him get out of there. Now Sora, did you see who it was?"

"...No..." answers Sora in a weak, raspy voice.

"Well, that means that our mystery helper is still a mystery," sighs Leon.

"When Sora woke up last night I told him about Riku, Kairi and a surprise team member finding him," continues Cloud. "I kept Donald's involvement from him until now so that he'll want to hold on till he sees them. Seeing both Donald and Goofy alive renews Sora's will to live. Therefore making his mind decide to live and therefore revive as much of the old Sora that was weak due to him giving up on living."

"Well, what ever the reason, I'm glad he's OK," says Kairi as she sits next to Sora on the bed and holds his hand.

"So tell us what happened between you and Sephiroth, Sora," says Leon.

"...OK..." says Sora with his voice still weak and raspy before turning to Donald and Goofy. "...And you can... tell me how... you've survived... the attack..."

At noon after Sora told his story, leaving the bed part, and everything that happened on it, out. After he is done Donald and Goofy told about their end of the aftermath of the attack. Everybody of Sora's group and The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee minus Tifa (who's doing work in the inn) and Yuffie (who's on patrol) enjoys Kairi's protein shake, made into a frosty form, when Tifa comes into the room. She is bringing a lumpy package towards the bed.

"I've found this on the front desk of the inn," says Tifa setting it in Sora's lap. "It came with a note in the same handwriting as the mystery helper's. I didn't see who put it there. My back was turned."

"Don't worry," replies Leon. "It's obvious the helper doesn't want to be found." Sora takes the note and Riku reads it out loud over his shoulder since Sora's voice is now very tired after telling them his story.

"I am returning this to you Sora," he reads. "You may not be able to use this until you are healed up enough, but you'll be able to use a piece of it now."

"Huh," says Aerith, who was reading over Sora's shoulder. "No signature. Like the one that lead to you."

"Hmm," is all Sora said. He then opens the package. Inside is his clothes looking like new and folded up, his shoes on top tied together in a bow with some string and his silver crown necklace tied in the bow.

"Who ever this helper is is good," comments Riku taking the necklace from the pile. He places the necklace around Sora's neck. "He or she got both Sora and his clothes out of that Kingdom Hearts forsaken place." At that time Yuffie walks into the room.

"Who wants to take a turn on patrol?" asks around Leon.

"I will," Cloud volunteers.

"We'll join you," says Donald, Mickey and Goofy.

"I'm going shopping," says Kairi.

"I'll just be returning the equipment back to Merlin's," says Aerith as she wheels the machines she unhooked from Sora out. "Then I'll join you Kairi."

"We can go to Merlin's together," says Kairi.

"I'll stay here with Sora," says Riku taking a seat in the chair next to Sora's bed.

"Fine by... me..." Sora weakly replies. "I'm going... to be... napping... all day."

"I'll stay here too," says Yuffie.

"No you will not," says Leon taking Yuffie's arm. "We'll be helping Tifa out in the inn."

"See ya when you all get back!" calls Cid as everyone but those that are staying leaves. He continues working on his master computer.

Finally another chapter written. Sorry for the long wait. To make up for it here's the recipe for One Meal in a Shake that you can make at home. Along with how to get it to whatever form you desire. It has something from four of the six major groups of the food pyramid. The stuff that will last you the longest.

Ingredients:

Half of a can of V8 fusion, the vegetable part will give you fiber along with vitamins and the fruit part will will make the flavor better.

1/2 cup yogurt, the calcium in it will improve your bones. Making them strong.

1 to 2 scoops of your favorite protein powder, the amount depends on how much is one serving, read the label on the container, basically it's one serving. The protein will give you energy for a longer amount of time then stuff in the bread group.

Directions:

Mix them all up in the blender until well mixed. Put it in a glass and enjoy.

Serves: 1

How to get each form:

This version will get you the liquid form. To get the frosty form add ice cubes in the blender with the mix and blend them together. For the pudding form add Xanthan Gum and blend until it's in pudding form. For Jello form for a long trip follow the directions for making other flavors of Jello using the blended liquid mix and non-flavored gelatin. Put in refrigerator for over night in the container you want to carry it in.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about all that wait. The whole story got kicked off the site, plus the writers' block, my life, my other fanfictions, my work life and my school life. As a way to make up for my part in what I put you through, here's a challenge in the first paragraph of this chapter for all the people that has a connection in robotics or engineering. All I ask in return is credit for giving you this idea if you succeed.

The day after Sora sees the friends he hadn't seen in a while Cid made a wheelchair that moves with a touch of a button. It is only a wooden armchair nailed to a turntable on wooden board. The wooden board is connected to metal rods holding the wheels. The wheels are wired to a motor connected to a computer thing and the turntable in a way to make them move according to the commands given by the control device. The control device is an ipod connected to the arm of the wooden armchair. The motor is resting on the wooden board under the wooden chair. Clicking the ipod moves the wheels to move the whole thing in that direction compared to where the chair in facing. Turning the wheel on the ipod spins the chair around.

Aerith walks into the Restoration Committee HQ. The only ones there are Cid, Donald, King Mickey, Goofy, Leon, Riku and Kairi. Tifa's tending to the inn with Yuffie's help and Cloud is out on patrol.

"I'm here," announces Aerith. "What's this 'new revolution in wheelchairs' Cid talked about in his call to me? And where is Sora?" A moment later and they here a flushing sound from the bathroom across the hall. After they hear some mechanical sounds come from inside Sora's voice is heard calling from within the bathroom.

"Someone open the door for me please!" he calls. Aerith opens the door and Sora wheels out of the bathroom in the new wheelchair. The light in his eyes returned to normal when he woke up that morning. He's also wearing his normal clothes.

"Wow," exclaims Aerith in awe. "That is a change in wheelchairs. An ipod controlled wheelchair."

"And I love it," says Sora. "Now I'm more mobile." That's when Merlin poofs in.

"I'm back," announces Merlin.

"What took so long you old loon!" yells Cid. Merlin's face turns red with anger, but he manages to hold his tung.

"Have you tracked down the one who made whatever toxin Sephiroth gave Sora?" Leon asks Merlin. Merlin's face returns to its normal color.

"Yes, but Sephiroth killed him when he took the toxin," answers Merlin. "The good news is that I found his notes. So I'll be able to create an antidote. I'll contact you when I'm done." Then he poof away.

"Since I'm more mobile I'm going out for some fresh air," says Sora as he's heading out.

"Wait a minute!" calls Leon. "I'm not allowing you outside this inn without a bodyguard."

"Fine," sighs Sora. "But this is going on until my wounds can get healed."

"Deal," agrees Leon.

"I'll go," volunteers Riku as he heads out with Sora.

Sora and Riku ends up at the site where Sora fought Sephiroth during his adventures two hours later. Once they arrive Riku tenses up.

"What is it?" asks Sora.

"I sense darkness near by," answers Riku. Sora takes his hand and gives him one of his signature smiles.

"Don't worry," assures Sora. "You're with me. Together, you fighting what ever it is and me healing you up when you need it, We will be able to beat it." Riku give a smile back and nods his head. Once they are near the edge of the cliff Riku sets Sora on the ground where he wont fall off if anything attack them and Riku fights it.

A minute later Cloud comes into view.

"Hey Cloud!" greets Sora, with a smile.

"I saw you exit the inn as I was coming back from-" Cloud suddenly stops and his scowl deepens when the dark presence is in the range of his sense that he's using. "Riku, get Sora out of here. _Sephiroth_'s here." Cloud says Sephiroth's name with so much venom it sent a chill up both Riku and Sora's spines.

"Don't engage him in battle," orders Riku as he quickly helps Sora back into the wheelchair by holding onto his torso. "Just cover for me as I get Sora back to the town." Riku pushes Sora in the wheelchair while Cloud follows behind him. Neither one of Sora's protectors noticed that Sora left a folded piece of paper underneath a stone. Once the coast is clear Sephiroth flies down from a level above where the three people were. He takes the note from under the stone and reads it.

To Sephiroth,

I want to see you alone after I receive the antidote and get healed up. I don't know when that will be, but come back here every day at two to three. Don't be afraid to see me, I understand what you're going through. We'll talk all about it once we are together.

Sora.


	5. Chapter 5

It is two days after Cid made Sora the wheelchair. The gang finished dinner and is now having the daily meeting. Cid had given his report about the digital security of the town when a call comes in the master computer in the room. Cid answers it and puts in on the main screens to find that it's from Merlin.

"Hey old loon," greets Cid. Before Merlin could spout out in anger Leon steps in.

"Hey, perfect timing," he exclaims. "You caught us during a meeting."

"That was my intention," responds Merlin. "I'm done making the antidote for Sora."

"That's great!" cheers Sora with a big smile. "We'll be there tomorrow morning. Then we could celebrate at lunch time."

"That sounds great," exclaims Aerith. The rest agrees with her.

"Then it's settled," says Sora. "Merlin, thanks a lot for everything you did."

"Any time Sora," replies Merlin before cutting the call off.

The next day, close to noon, The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee members, King Mickey's group and Riku and Kairi are at Merlin's house. Sora brought the clothes he wore during the incident with Sephiroth. Aerith answers the door when they knock and leads them to Merlin's workroom. In the workroom Merlin has filled a syringe with green liquid and is placing it on a small table next to another syringe filled with white liquid.

"Sora and his friends are here Merlin," announces Aerith.

"Ah, very good," comments Merlin. "Will you take the cast off Sora's ankle for me dear. I'm almost done with preparing the equipment." Aerith puts Sora's leg on a stool and uses a special circular saw that's programed to stop before nicking the skin to remove the cast. When that is done Merlin was done getting equipment together. With a cotton ball with a bit of rubbing alcohol dabbed on it Aerith wipes a spot on Sora's arm right below the elbow. Merlin is the one to inject the one with the white liquid into his arm. Riku clutches Sora's hand tightly when he reacted to the needle going into his arm.

"That was the antidote to the toxin you were given," explains Merlin as Aerith turns a knob on the stool to make it taller a bit. "We're now going to inject some medicine in your heel to revive the dead nerves there. It will also heal the injuries inflicted during the time you were under the toxin." Riku tightens his hold when Sora reacts again when the needle is being sticked into his foot.

"There we go. Now we wait thirty minutes for the drugs to kick in," exclaims Merlin once it's all done.

Thirty-five minutes later Sora steps back into the room where he got the injections from the bathroom. All of the bandages and the shoulder cast had been taken off and the stitches had been taken out. He now doesn't have a single thing wrong with him. Even the burns and bruises had been healed. He changed into the clothes he brought three minutes ago.

"It's like Sephiroth never captured me," Sora exclaims. A lot of wows are heard from the group of friends.

"That is amazing," comments Cloud.

"Thanks Merlin," says Sora. "Would you like to join us in our celebration lunch?"

"Yes, I would very much like that Sora," responds Merlin.

They celebrated until one o'clock then sat around talking. Sora leaves at quarter to two. He says that he's off to get exercise.

He reaches the place he was with Riku the day Cid gave him the wheelchair. He reaches it at two o'clock.

"Sephiroth! I'm alone, come on out!" calls Sora. He pauses for a while, nothing happens.

"Sephiroth, I saw in your eyes after you raped me that you realized what you were really feeling," says Sora. "I asked Cloud about your past. I learned that the people in the lab only taught you how to bring pain and death to someone. So you never learned about love. I wanted to see you because we're going to do this right." He waited a bit more.

"You healed up quicker then I thought," says Sephiroth's voice as he steps out from be hind a boulder. "Even though that toxin is supposed to have no cure and lasts much longer then now."

"Thank Merlin for that," replies Sora. "He knows about stuff that's not in any book."

"How are you thinking of doing this right?" asks Sephiroth.

"Know of anywhere in this world where we can be alone?" asks Sora.

"I think so," answers Sephiroth. With a black wind circling around them Sephiroth transported him and Sora somewhere else.

Old Town of Hollow Bastion

Sephiroth transports him and Sora into one of the ruined houses. The room they are in does have a bed, but the mattress seemed to have almost slipped off. Sephiroth pushes the mattress back on its bedframe before he and Sora sits on it.

"Well, now wha-" begins Sephiroth, before he's cut off from Sora placing his lips on Sephiroth's. They stay like that for a minute before separating.

"How are you doing that?" asks Sephiroth.

"It's like sucking on a lemon," answers Sora before he does the same thing to Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth copies Sora's actions on his neck. As they kiss each others' necks Sora slips out of his clothing and slips off Sephiroth's. He then lies down, pulling Sephiroth with him so now he's on top of Sora.

"Now do like you did back at the hideout," instructs Sora in Sephiroth's ear. "But slow and at a different angle." Sephiroth does just that and Sora smashes their lips together at the pain. Once Sephiroth got all of himself in Sora they separate their lips.

"Stop for a while," gasps out Sora. They rest for two minutes while Sephiroth kisses a trail along the side of Sora's neck.

"OK, now you can move," says Sora when Sephiroth reaches the middle of the giant scar on Sora's chest. In and out Sephiroth moves in Sora's body while trailing kisses up the front of Sora's neck back to his lips.

They spend an hour like this. Because of the right angle Sephiroth is hitting Sora in his pleasure spot each time. Sora cums twice during the hour. Once Sephiroth finally cums as well he pulls out of Sora's body and collapses beside Sora.

"That was great," comments Sora.

"Yes it was," agrees Sephiroth. Sora rolls on top of Sephiroth.

"Want to go another round," offers Sora. "This time no instructions." Sephiroth's answer only come in the form of rolling over so that he's on top of Sora and kisses him on the lips.

An hour and three minutes later Sora steps out of the ruined house fully dressed. Sephiroth remains on the bed. Both of them have a smile on their faces.

END

Whew, it's over. Thank you for reading. Hope you like this story. Feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
